meeting the experiment
by Exotos135
Summary: one night,Marceline meets an lemonheaded individual crying not too far from her house when she goes for her daily walk,it was the Earl of Lemongrab,will Marceline help this being or will she discover he is a lost cause?


DISCLAIMER: Adventure Time belongs to:Cartoonetwork

Marceline's House "10:30 PM"

(Marceline was getting ready for her usual "day")

Marceline:hmmm,i wonder what i can do today?

(suddenly she heard some whining outside her house)

Marceline:hmm?

(Marceline went outside of one of her various houses,she saw a shadowy figure crying,it was the Earl of Lemongrab)

Lemongrab:(crying)

Marceline:hmm?hey why are you crying?

Lemongrab:(snaps)**IM NOT CRYING!THE EARL OF LEMONGRAB NEVER CRIES!**

Marceline:then what did you do just now?

Lemongrab:i...was sweating from my eyes.

Marceline:it looked like crying.

Lemongrab:**I NEVER CRY**!(falls down)waaahahahaaaa.

Marceline:aw,come on now,i know how about if you come home with me?

Lemongrab:(snaps...again)**I DONT WANT TO BE IN YOUR INFERIOR PLACE**!

Marceline:...allright,if you wanna sleep in the grass.

(Marceline tried to go back to her home,but Lemongrab stopped her)

Lemongrab:WAIT!

Marceline:yes,loopytrash?

Lemongrab:Lemongrab...i umm...i command you to let me stay in your inferior place!

Marceline:fine.

(Marceline grabbed Lemongrab and went to her house,with Lemongrab complaining all the way)

Lemongrab:put me down!put me down!i will have you sealed in the dungeons for 2 months!

Marceline:shut up and relax,rockysack.

Lemongrab:Lemongrab!

Marceline:whatever,we arrived.

Inside Marceline's House "9:02 PM"

(Marceline trowed Lemongrab to the sofa)

Lemongrab:how dare you treat loyalty like this!**ILL GET YOU BEHEADED**!

Marceline:look soapsnack.

Lemongrab:Lemongrab!

Marceline:**WHATEVER**!im gonna get something to eat,what do you want?

Lemongrab:i will only eat the greatest of food at the greatest quality,i wont eat your garbage!

Marceline:fine,ill get you a sandwich.

Lemongrab:a sandwich?!A SANDWICH?!you doesnt know what to give to royalty like me!bring me something instead of that garbage!

Marceline:fine,ill get you cake.

Lemongrab:uh-huh!now we're talking!i want it with 3 cherry's at the top,with carefully placed candy at the sideways,part vanilla,

part chocolate and part strawberry!with sundae cover with chocolate decorations on it!**AND I WANT IT NOW,NOW,NOW,NOW**!

Marceline:fine,(whispering)three eyeballs at the top,with carefully placed mini-trees at the sideways,part mayonaisse,part

mud and part blood,with prange juice cover with mud decorations,and finally(uses a strange gun out of nowhere to disguise it)

a disguise!

Lemongrab:**WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG**!

Marceline:its almost ready,saucyball.

Lemongrab:**LEMONGRAB**!

Marceline:**WHATEVER**!

(Marceline slice two pieces of cake and went to the living room,giving Lemongrab his piece)

Lemongrab:it looks delicious!

Marceline:you're welcome.

(Lemongrab eated a bit of his cake,and expectedly,he puked it out)

Lemongrab:WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!BRING MY TRUE CAKE!

Marceline:thats all i have.

Lemongrab:WHAT!?

Marceline:yeah,if you want something good to eat,all you would have is a sandwich.

Lemongrab:(groan)fine,ill eat your garbage.

(Marceline went to the kitchen and bringed back a sandwich)

Lemongrab:what does it contains?

Marceline:just the normal,cheese...pink stuff...just eat.

Lemongrab:i will only eat it the wa-

(before he could finish,Marceline shoved the sandwich in Lemongrabs mouth)

Marceline:JUST EAT THE FREAKING SANDWICH!

Lemongrab:(tastes and then swallows the sandwich whole)hmmm...it wasnt as bad as i thought.

Marceline:yeah,now if you would come with me to my room,ill show you were you'll sleep.

Lemongrab:yaay!

Marceline's Room "11:00 PM"

(in her room,Marceline was showing where to sleep to Lemongrab)

Marceline:allright,the little blanket in the floor is your bed.

Lemongrab:i wont sleep in that!ill sleep in that warm bed!

(Marceline grabbed Lemongrab and trew him on the bed)

Lemongrab:aah,so good.

Marceline:sorry,suckypunch-

Lemongrab:Lemongrab.

Marceline:but you cant sleep there.

Lemongrab:WHY NOT?!

Marceline:well,for starters,we're at the ceiling.

(one moment later,Lemongrab falled face-first to the ground)

Lemongrab:ow.

Marceline:see?you cant sleep there.

(Downstairs,Lemongrab was walking to the door annoyed)

Lemongrab:i've had enough,ill leave this terrible excuse for a house,**IMMEDIATLY**!

(Lemongrab opened the door,to see that it was raining,he closed the door and then said...)

Lemongrab:ill leave this terrible excuse for a house,**AFTER THE CLOUDS STOPS PEEING AND OR CRYING**!

(Lemongrab then returned to Marceline's room and went to sleep in his blanket)

Marceline:you didnt left?

Lemongrab:the clouds are peeing and/or crying.

Marceline:yeah,thats annoying,well,goodnight appleclock.

Lemongrab:Lemongrab.

Marceline:whatever.

(Lemongrab and Marceline then went to sleep)

Marceline's House "10:00 AM"

(in the morning,Marceline and Lemongrab both woke up)

Marceline:(grabs and puts on a hat)good morning,basketsack.

Lemongrab:Lemongrab.

Marceline:whatever,lets go downstairs.

(Downstairs,both Marceline and Lemongrab were drinking cofee and talking)

Marceline:so,Lemonballs.

Lemongrab:Lemongrab.

Marceline:whatever,where exactly do you come from?

Lemongrab:i dont know,when i woke up,i was disturbed by what i saw,a dark room with my mother trying to do something to me!

Marceline:dont be so dramatic and spit it out.

(Lemongrab spitted out his cofee)

Marceline:spit out your story,not your cofee.

Lemongrab:oh...ummm,i dont know,i just saw a pink woman and then they got me cornered and i was sealed inside a castle!

Marceline:a pink woman?

Lemongrab:yeah...

Marceline:...keep talking.

Lemongrab:well,the woman had a white coat,pink skin and a darker shade of pink for hair,thats it.

(Marceline was silent)

Lemongrab:hello?are you asleep?

(Marceline then suddenly broke her cofee cup and went furious)

Marceline:BONIBEEEEEEEELL!

Lemongrab:MOMMY!?

(Marceline went out of her house and went flying to the candy kingdom)

Candy Kingdom,Princess Bubblegum Room "11:00 AM"

(in the Bubblegum's Room,Marceline crashed in)

Marceline:BONIBEL!

Bubblegum:huh?!how can you come here without getting hurt?!

Marceline:you invited me a long time ago,and once you invite a vampire,it no longer needs to be invited!

Bubblegum:so,what do you need?

Marceline:you to take responsability of your creation!

Bubblegum:what creation?

Marceline:(facepalm)LEMONGRAB!

(back at Marceline's House)

Lemongrab:LEMO-oh wait,she said it right this time.

(back at the castle)

Marceline:and no matter what you or your heroes say-!

(in the treehouse)

Finn:huh?

Jake:whats up Finn?

Finn:i think we have been referenced.

Jake:nah,it was probably in your mind,go back to sleep.

Finn:ok?

(back at the castle)

Marceline:that humanoid lemon...thing,is your responsability!

Bubblegum:no he's not,he's a failed experiment and thus is a lost cau-

(before she could finish,Marceline started to strangle her)

Marceline:**NOW HEAR ME YOU SLIMESACK**!I FOUNDED THAT THING OUTSIDE _MY_ HOUSE,CRYING OUT LOUD,IN _NEED_ OF SOMEONE,

WITH NO EDUCATION _AT ALL_...AND THE ONLY REASON YOU WONT TAKE CARE OF HIM IS **BECAUSE HE'S A FAILED EXPERIMENT OF YOURS**?!

Bubblegum:...kind of.

(Marceline trew Bubblegum to a wall and kept on angrily yell at her)

Marceline:you have the fault!you and no one else!because of you,HE IS AN **IMMATURE ROYAL BRAT**!BECAUSE OF YOU**,HE IS NEED FOR**

**HELP IN THE MOST SIMPLIEST OF THINGS**!...AND BECAUSE OF YOU,**HE IS SUFFERING THE FACT HE IS AN FAILED EXPERIMENT**!

Bubblegum:look Marceline-

Marceline:NO YOU LOOK!

Bubblegum:(gulp)

Marceline:he is the proof you are an utter failure!in both science and parenting!and if you are a failure at those two things

well,then you doesnt deserve to be considered **ACCEPTABLE**!

Bubblegum:...Marce-

Marceline:you are an shameless excuse for a PARENT FOR HIM!YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!

Bubblegum:Marceline,understand,he is an failed experiment!

(Marceline walked to the window,but before leaving she asked Bubblegum one final question)

Marceline:then answer me this:if he is an failed experiment,then _what does that make you_?

(Bubblegum was completely speechless,as that was a question she couldnt answer)

Marceline:if he himself is an failed experiment and you created him..._then that turns you into a complete failure too_.

(with nothing more to say,Marceline went flying back to her home)

Marceline's House "12:02 PM"

(back at her house,Marceline entered and saw Lemongrab was sitting in the sofa)

Lemongrab:so,you're finally back?...you left me waiting!GIVE ME DINNER!

Marceline:...

Lemongrab:i command you to give me dinner!you must obey!

Marceline:...

Lemongrab:obey me,you're my servant!

Marceline:...not anymore.

(Marceline grabbed Lemongrab and trowed him out of her house)

Lemongrab:what are you doing?!

Marceline:sorry,Lemongrab,but now that i know who made you...i simply cant let you in,goodbye.

(Marceline closed the door before Lemongrab could enter)

Lemongrab:let me in!you...you're my servant!

Marceline:i wasnt from the start and ill never will.

Lemongrab:you're lying!LET ME IN!

(Marceline,sitting in the sofa,ignored all of Lemongrabs cries)

Lemongrab:YOU'LL BE 6 MONTHS IN THE DUNGEON FOR THIS!

Marceline:...

Lemongrab:LET ME IN!LET ME IN!**LET ME IN**!

Marceline:...

Lemongrab:FINE!I DONT NEED YOU,I DONT NEED ANYONE!**IM THE FUTURE RULER OF THE CANDY KINGDOM!**

Marceline:poor being,he has suffered lot.

(Lemongrab went to a tree nearby)

Marceline:he was created and then abandoned by his own creator,and just when i thought Bubblegum couldnt get any worse...

(Lemongrab started to cry loudly)

Marceline:but i know what must be done...(takes her cellphone and starts to call Finn)

Finn:hi,this is Finn?

Marceline:hi,Finn,its Marceline.

Finn:Marceline?

Marceline:yes,you see,i have a job for you.

Finn:what is it?

Marceline:i need you...to free someone out of his misery...

Finn:uh-huh,and exactly who?

Marceline:ill tell you later.

Finn:well,allright,ill see what i can do.

Marceline:thanks Finn...(closes her cellphone)...dont worry,Lemongrab,you will be freed soon.


End file.
